Recently, a resistance change memory using a resistance change film as a memory cell has been noted as a next-generation nonvolatile semiconductor memory. Application of the resistance change memory as a work memory of a system such as a small portable device desired to have low power consumption has been considered since the operating speed of the resistance change memory is higher than that of a NAND flash memory and the capacity of the resistance change memory can be increased three-dimensionally.
Since the resistance change memory is generally used as a rewritable memory, a resistance change film serving as a memory cell of the resistance change memory is required to be reversibly changeable from a low resistive state to a high resistive state and vice versa.